


Erected Sculptures

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Dirty Talk, In Public, Inappropriate Erections, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu, Barnaby would say freely, is a complete degenerate.</p><p>[For Match-Up Month: </p><p>Tiger and Bunny<br/>+<br/>"Yeah, but one could easily say as a sculpture he had created a 30 foot tall erection."]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erected Sculptures

 “I _suppose_ I can understand that. Could just as easily say with the sculpture he's created a thirty foot erection.” Barnaby turns and _stares_ at him. Kotetsu thinks, for a moment or two, the man considers murdering him.

“We are in a museum.”

“I know.” Kotetsu says. “Boring, isn't it?” Barnaby curls his lip, but Kotetsu stops his sharp retort: he presses his lips to the other man's and kisses him hard, cupping the sides of his head and pulling him into the kiss. It is almost easy to forget, kissing Barnaby like this, that the other man can still be a hero and Kotetsu himself cannot.

“You are a disgusting and lecherous old man.” Barnaby mumbles against his mouth when Kotetsu releases his pretty pink lips, but Barnaby Brooks Junior is trying his _very_ best not to smile. He pushes his spectacles further up his nose, and Kotetsu grins at him.

“ _Bunny_. He had a thirty foot tall erection, and you think _I'm_ the lecherous one?” Barnaby slaps him hard in the thigh and Kotetsu laughs, looking to the black and white photographs printed to canvas and hung on the wall. They're here, he thinks, for publicity. Barnaby is building his _brand._

At least Kotetsu doesn't have to care about this crap anymore, anyway. He walks with Barnaby through the museum, and he begins to get a little more playful in regards to his and Barnaby's _own_ erections.

He slides his hand in the back of the other man's _very tight_ jeans, slides his hand over the other's lower back so that it looks casual. He has his jacket tied around his waist, hiding what Kotetsu's sneaky hand is up to – it _does_ look casual.

Barnaby is soon letting out choked little sounds where he leans against Kotetsu's chest, one arm wrapped around the older man's waist to keep from falling; the little _asshole_ is good at acting all stoic, yes, but Kotetsu's middle and ring fingers are rubbing over his hole, still wet from earlier, again and again and again, teasing, sensitizing.

He's trying to look at the art, even as Kotetsu whispers, “Can't wait to get you home, little Bunny, can't wait to have you _bouncing_ on me, all alone, crying out for more.” It is a testament, Kotetsu thinks, to the stiffness of Barnaby's skinny denim that is cock isn't completely obvious through the fabric.

“I hate you.” Barnaby whispers as he throws Kotetsu into the car later on, intent on getting home as quickly as possible. Kotetsu is quite certain the punishment he'll receive from his younger lover will be _terribly_ uncomfortable.

“Oh, _Bunny_ , I love you too!” Kotetsu purrs, and then he leans in, presses his lips to Barnaby's neck and slides his hand over the other's chest, moving down until he cups the other's crotch. “You want me to take the edge of before you get home? Wouldn't want the pretty boy to go _untouched_.”

Barnaby's strained response is more than worth the two hours Kotetsu had spent being dragged around a museum. “ _Put your seatbelt on_.” The blond says in a quavering tone, with clenched teeth and hands that are gripping the steering wheel so _very_ tightly.

Oh, yes, Kotetsu thinks, and he smirks as he clips his belt in place. His punishment will be harsh indeed.


End file.
